


Take My Hand - Take My Whole Life Too

by shingeki_no_llama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, victor speaks russian here!!!!, yuuri is just a blushing idiot odg i love him so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_llama/pseuds/shingeki_no_llama
Summary: Victor Nikiforov thinks he knows just who has their thoughts scrawled so carelessly on the back of his hand.  He can only pray he is right.———Soulmate AU where the thoughts of your soulmate inscribe themselves on your skin in a temporary ever-changing tattoo





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo! this fic features this rad song called "el tango de roxanne" so it'd be very cool if u heard it!!!! but if u dont wanna its chill & lit :>

There are a few places where reality is altered drastically: firstly, the upper level of double decker buses; secondly, private jets; and thirdly, the skating rink of Hasetsu after dark.There was something so surreal and _alien_ about these places, Victor pondered, but he just could not place his finger on exactly _what_.Maybe it was the cool stillness in the air that was usually displaced by the hum drum of life, maybe it was the unsettling sound of footsteps echoing in the suddenly enormously engulfing area, maybe it was- heck, Victor didn’t know and couldn’t care less anyways.

 

As Victor leaned against the railings of the rink gracefully with the poise of a trained skater, he felt an oh-so-familair itch gnawing away at the back of his hand.Inquisitively, he flipped his hand over to read the inscriptions to come.

 

_i wish this moment would last forever_

 

The words were inscribed deeply in black, handwriting bubbly and big and upright, encompassing a somewhat child-like simplicity coupled with a strange sense of vigour befitting of Yuuri’s character.With a tender glint in his eyes, Victor grinned to himself.His soulmate was definitely a simple being, to be so easily contented with merely his company, and Victor felt a warm gush of endearment coursing through his body.

 

_me too_.He thought back, knowing that somewhere out there, his soulmate would have those exact two words tattooed onto his body.

 

Victor wasn’t completely sure if Yuuri was the owner of the scrawls, a.k.a his soulmate, but through wistful thinking and loads of pining, he had disillusioned himself to believe it was a fact.Prior to the Sochi Grand Prix tournament, Victor was without a soulmate - he never had any writing etched on the back of his hand.It worried Victor sick. After all, he wasn’t getting any younger and Victor had guessed that perhaps his soulmate had simply perished, and he would live his entire life as a widower.Never had it occurred to him that maybe he just hadn’t _met_ his soulmate yet.

 

That very Sochi Grand Prix tournament marked the start of something new.It was only after he had called out to Yuuri to ask if he desired a picture that Victor began to feel the soothing itching of his soulmate’s thoughts writing themselves on his skin.That itch soon became a source of comfort for him and he felt a strange sense of honour to somewhat be his soulmate’s personal diary.

 

_i will get better.i will definitely skate on the same ice as_ him _again._ Those were the first words engraved onto his skin.On lonely nights, Victor often spent his time thrashing around in bed, wondering who exactly ‘him’ referred to.

 

“Nikiforov-san?” A voice called out, jolting Victor from his self-indulgent thoughts.Victor spun around with ease to face it’s owner, the blades of his skates cutting through the ice deftly.

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Victor asked, his face contorting into a soft smile, “Didn’t I say it was alright to call me Victor?”Yuuri shifted from one foot to another, angling a nondescript nod, a nod so small it may have gone unnoticed had Victor not been so attentive to the man’s every gesture.

 

“I’ve choreographed a figure skating routine of my own.It’s not finished yet but,” Yuuri proclaimed, eyes brimming with sudden resilience, “I want you to see it.”Victor felt something stir from within him. _Oh god, he is so smitten._

 

Yuuri plugged in his phone to the loudspeaker and got into position at the centre of the rink, arms splayed apart artistically like a swan about to take off, getting ready for the music to begin.There was utter silence as Yuuri held his formation, still as a statue, not a single muscle ligament out of line. It took skill to have such immaculate control over his body and Victor noted that down mentally in a swift assessment.A moment passed and then another, as Victor waited with bated breath for Yuuri’s (bound to be) breathtaking performance. 

 

The music blared and Victor recognised it to be “El Tango De Roxanne”, a wonderful and intoxicating song illustrating a man’s possessiveness and suspicions he held for his lover - an intimate exploration of the darker side of passion.Victor was intrigued by the song that Yuuri chose - it was a song that held intonations of deceit and jealousy, emotions Yuuri was probably not too experienced in and Victor was excited to see how Yuuri would be able to successfully convey these strong inclinations.Victor watched with enthusiast and intent as Yuuri came to life slowly at first, and then all at once, his legs moving in sync to the beat, as though they had a mind of their own, his face skewed in a painful expression - mimicking the undertones of the song perfectly.

 

_his hand upon your hand_

 

Yuuri skated around the rink in figure of eights in some sort of hypnotic trance in increasing speed, his eyes glazed over beautifully, fully becoming one with the song.And Victor realised that Yuuri’s performance transgressed normal skating standards and had morphed into _art_ , his very own Yuuri-styled interpretation of this song.It was breathtaking and Victor was savouring every moment of it.

 

_his lips caress your skin_

 

At this lyric, Yuuri stopped the figure of eights skating routine and moved on to seamlessly execute a triple toe loop shortly followed by a quadruple toe loop with professional ease.The skates were like an extension of his body, a weapon hidden in him that struck awe and bewilderment in the eyes of his audience. 

 

_it’s more than I can stand…_

 

With this, Yuuri completed the segment with a graceful Biellmann spin, his body twirling about on its own accord like a top, mirroring the inner turmoil the singer was facing.Victor held his breath - the moves were all so well-coordinated and fluid, each signature trick triggering another like a domino effect, as if it were telling a story.

 

The music stopped and so did Yuuri’s twirling.Yuuri held his position there for another 5 seconds, his chest heaving heavily, beads of perspiration rolling down his forehead and onto his cheek like raindrops.A bout of clapping followed, and with a start, Yuuri realised it was Victor’s.Yuuri skated over shyly, the adrenaline he got from the performance dying down.“How was it?” he asked eagerly, excited to hear his coach’s opinion.

 

Victor ruffled the hair on his head affectionately.“You did well,” he praised, “Come, it’s getting late.We should go home.”Yuuri let out a grunt of approval, feeling the weight of the hand on his head, his face blushing a bright beetroot.The two skated swiftly towards the exit of the rink, heading towards their baggage in the locker room.As the rink was filled with nothing but the sound of blades cutting through ice, Victor couldn’t help but think to himself that _ah,_ _it would be great if this were to last for an eternity_.

 

-

 

“So I was thinking that maybe this choreography could turn into something like a p-pair figure skating formation,” Yuuri voiced out, hands tucked into the pockets of his coat, breath mixing in visibly with the cold winter air, “I-I mean it’s just an idea and it’s not like I have anyone to do a pair figure skating with!”The pavement was illuminated dimly by the dangly streetlights as they walked shoulder-shoulder from the skating rink back home.It was the simple things like this that made Victor appreciate the time he had with Yuuri - it was a scenario he could previously only dream of.

 

“You have me, don’t you?” Victor asked, the words clawing themselves out of his mouth before he could stop them.There was no retracting his question now. 

 

Yuuri stopped short, his mouth agape, as if he could not believe what had just happened.“B-But you’re my coach,” Yuuri gasped a little, stumbling over his own words, “A-and I’m not good enough for you, I’ll just bring you down.”

 

Victor halted his footsteps and turned to face Yuuri, enveloping him in a warm embrace. His heart ached that his darling could not see just what a jewel he was.“That’s not true.” he cooed lovingly, “In fact, you raise me up higher than I can ever reach.”Yuuri clutched at Victor’s jacket tightly.

 

“Don’t say things that will make me get my hopes up,” Yuuri muttered in a strained voice.“I like you, no, I love you and I know it’s impossible but just for a whi-”

 

Victor cleared his throat “No, it’s not impossible,” Victor interrupted, “I love you too.”Yuuri gasped at the heartfelt confession and looked up at him.Victor proceeded to cup Yuuri’s face in his hands.“And this,” he said, feeling the erratic itching sensation on the back of his hand, “is proof.”

 

_no way. no way. no way._

 

Victor showed the words to Yuuri and in a flurry, Yuuri yanked his shirt down, revealing the controlled and measured cursive scrawled across his chest, his heart.Victor recognised the handwriting as his own and let out a _tut._

 

_I love you.I’ve always had._ It read across Yuuri’s chest and Victor blushed, slightly embarrassed.Yuuri read the upside down words, taking a while to register what they meant and let out an innocent chortle - a melody so sweet and raw to Victor’s ears that it made his heart flip.Mustering up all the courage he had in his body, Yuuri tip-toed and leaned forward to plant a chaste kiss on Victor’s soft and plush lips, his arms snaking up Victor’s neck.Victor returned the favour, kissing back with a little more force.

 

“What will the reporters say, Victor?” Yuuri asked, lips parted slightly.

 

Victor took hold of Yuuri’s head, rubbing circular motions with his thumb.“I don’t really care, as long as I’m with you.Ya tebya lyublyu.”

 

_“_ What?”

 

_I love you._

 

_-_

 

There are a few places where reality is altered drastically: firstly, the upper level of double decker buses; secondly, private jets; and lastly, dimly-lit deserted sidewalks with the one you love.

**Author's Note:**

> ya tebya lyublyu is russian by the way!!  
> waaaa im so in love with these two dorks spaRE ME  
> also u can find me on tumblr @ shingeki-no-kaneki !!!  
> p.s. *whispers* kudos and comments r welcome!!


End file.
